You're Perfect To Me
by Tammiee-MBfanxxx
Summary: LONG, MODERN ONE SHOT LOL. Lizzy and Darcy haven't always got along and do try to avoid each other, but can a party solve this problem? Read on my friend!


**A.N:- So This is my first FanFic, please do feel free to review and tell me that i should never write again - no hard feelings. I hope you read and enjoy, but reveiws will be appreciated x] . I apologise in advance for mistakes ven though i have checked, double checked, triple checked...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen, you lucky thing ;)**

You're Perfect To Me

Today was the day that Elizabeth Bennett would become an official freshman and to be honest she wasn't in her best of moods. She struggled to secure the entire luggage into the trunk while her twin Jane was absentmindedly twiddling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. Elizabeth and Jane were twins who couldn't be more different. Jane had beautiful straight blonde hair, a loving heart that could never see the wrong in others and is practically the definition of world peace. Lizzy on the other hand had long locks of chestnut hair that fell to the small her of back; a strong mind and almost a sarcastic comment for everything and everyone. These differences didn't matter as both of them was just a beautiful as the other.

"Jane, do you mind?" Lizzy yelled to her twin who had now moved on to thinking of her beloved Charlie Bingley.

"Sorry Lizzy, I just got caught up, I can't believe we are all going to the same college I can't believe it; me, you, Charlotte, Charlie and Darcy!" Jane squealed as she helped Lizzy close the trunk door.

"Don't remind me" Lizzy replied dryly, as she scowled at the thought of William Darcy. William Darcy was Lizzy's sworn enemy. Although they didn't get along, Lizzy always felt drawn to Darcy though she couldn't figure out why. She had argued and fought with him for 3 years and had had enough so just last week, when everybody had met up at the Grooveshake for a smoothie, she confronted him. Just thinking about it made her shiver as she remembers the argument of the century, as clear as a crystal.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much!" Lizzy had cried at Darcy as they stood between the round-a-bout and swing set. After being kicked out of Grooveshake for being too rowdy, the group of friends had retreated to the local Park.

"I don't hate you! You just make it so hard for people to actually like you!" he yelled, he face starting to flush red.

"So what are you saying?" her voice suddenly quiet with a slight quiver. Lizzy tried to stay angry by crossing her arms and tapping her right foot, but she wasn't kidding anyone. Anyone who looked into her stunning green eyes could see the hurt that now filled them.

"Am I horrible? Is that why you don't like me?" she barely whispered. Darcy suddenly felt the urge to hug her and took a step forward as she shook her head. Lizzy stepped back and tears started to fill her eyes. She tried to blink those very tears that threatened to leak any moment.

"No, stay there" she said quickly. Darcy paused, unsure whether to do as she said or scoop her up in his toned arms and tell her he's sorry. "You never answered me". Darcy gulped.

"Am I horrible? Am I that unlikeable?" she choked.

"Lizzy I –

"Save it Darcy. I don't make it hard for anyone to like me; it's just that you can't stand the sight of me! It doesn't matter what I do, you just continue to criticise me as if I'm not even worthy enough to know you! And you know what? I've stopped caring and I never want to see you again" she yelled. With that Lizzy had quickly gathered her stuff together and stormed off. Darcy slowly turned around to find the others staring at him in utter shock. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched off towards the group who were still in awe of what just took place. What Darcy and the others hadn't seen was Elizabeth wiping her stream of tears away.

"Lizzy?" Jane called gently as she shook Elizabeth out of her private thoughts.

"It's time to go now. Mary, Kitty and Lydz are coming out soon to say goodbye".

As Lizzy blinked quickly as an attempt to clear away the negative thoughts, she plastered on a smile that that would display complete excitement to her younger siblings but she couldn't fool Jane. Jane knew exactly what Lizzy was thinking about and gave her a quick comforting hug. Lizzy knew she could count on Jane to notice the sudden subtle changes in her and hugged Jane back with a small squeeze.

After saying their goodbyes to their younger siblings and their parents, Jane and Lizzy set off for college. By the time they would reach there, it would be 2pm, just a couple of hours before dorm registration. Lizzy put in her Coldplay CD.

"What track Jane?" Lizzy asked looking at the case quizzically; she just couldn't decide which song.

"Paradise" Jane replied instantly. She took a sharp turn and parked outside the local bookstore. "You have five minutes- be quick".

"Thank you thank you thank youuu!" Lizzy squealed as she wrapped her arms around Jane giving her a quick hug. "I'll be fast, I promise" as she pushed the door open and raced to the store forgetting to close it again.

Ten Minutes later, Lizzy ran out with a pile of books in her arms with a satisfied grin. Jane's eyes widened as Lizzy hopped in, only then to throw the books onto the back seat. "Ready!" she said, slightly out of breath. Jane sighed and replayed Paradise for the third time.

After the long journey, Lizzy's constant whining of Jane's slow driving and Jane's awful rendition of "A whole new world" from Aladdin (yes she has a weird obsession with Disney films and has all their CD's), the twins finally arrived and on time. Jane and Lizzy eagerly got out the car and started to unload the trunk. The car park was full of freshman chattering excitedly, catching up with old friends and making new. Lizzy gazed around and sighed happily to herself. Jane pulled up her new pink, shiny suitcases and put them in size order. Lizzy followed her example with hers being red. Not too long later, Charlotte pulled up beside them in her brand new silver convertible with a big bright smile. Charlotte Lucas had crazy red hair which was usually all over the place but it suited her well. She, Lizzy and Jane had been best friends since they were little and have been inseparable since. She stepped out wearing white shorts, green converse and green polo – simple but cute.

"Who's that looking all fine" beamed Lizzy as she and Jane walked up to the new car ready to start inspection.

"Oh Why thank you" Charlotte joked with a flick of her hair. "No, It's nothing exciting really, just daddy trying to buy his little princess's love again" she said, her voice slightly sad. "But hey ho, I'm used to it". She took off her sunglasses that had taken up most of her face to reveal her blue eyes. She rubbed them as she tried to adjust to the bright sun. Charlotte's parents had been divorced for four years and that tragic moment in her life had only brought her and her best friends closer together.

"You two look nice, I feel underdressed" she frowned.

"Char, I'm practically wearing the same as you, it's Jane who's slightly overdressed" she said with a small smile starting to play on her lips as Jane looked down self- consciously at her white maxi dress which seem to hug her curves, gold gladiator sandals and sleeveless denim jacket. She wore thick gold bangles that clanged together every time she moved her arms.

"I was trying to look nice for Charlie" she blushed

"Oooooh, Charlie" Char and Lizzy chorused only to then burst into a fit of giggles with Jane joining in.

"Okay, okay, enough of that, do I look okay?" asked Lizzy. "I don't want to look like a dumb noob" she said while checking out her reflection in Char's car.

"You look fine" stressed Char, as she pulled her crazy hair into a neat bun. She paused and looked at Lizzy's toes.

Lizzy wiggled her toes as she started to feel uncomfortable at the way Charlotte was staring at her feet.

"Lizzy, your feet are perfect".

What's this girl on? Crack?

"Okay Char, let's go before you creep anybody else out. " Lizzy said hesitantly while patting her friend's back slowly. The girls signed up ay the registration post only to find that all three of them were in the same room. While quickly flicking through the rules, map and planner they started to realise they shared most classes together.

"Brilliant" Jane sighed with satisfaction and relief. "Now let's go find Charlie". Jane took lead and pushed through the crowds while dragging her luggage. Charlotte and Lizzy stumbled behind her, muttering words that shouldn't ever be repeated again.

"So how's my favourite Hoe been?" asked Lizzy as her and Char struggled to keep up with Jane's fast pace.

"Life's been okay, holiday was boring without my favourite whore" replied Char with a with a wink

"Obviously" laughed Lizzy

At last the girls found Charlie who was also with Darcy. Charlie and Jane's reunion was quite embarrassing for their friends as they stood their awkwardly. Char was the only one who felt comfortable and decided to stir up a little bit of trouble. After all, entertainment was needed and the "Jarlie" couple were too sweet and sickly for her liking.

"Hi Darcy" said Char looking directly at him. Her smile said one thing while her eyes said another.

"Hey" Darcy replied distantly not really wanting to talk to anyone but Lizzy. If only she would just look at him.

"So how's your summer been?"

"Fine"

"Seen any fit girls at the park lately?" she grinned as Darcy flushed bright red. Lizzy who had been happily staring at a tree suddenly whipped her head round to Charlotte and narrowed her eyes. Charlotte only took this as ammo and continued to talk on.

"You know Darcy, I am thinking of joining the ask aunt column for the College newspaper. We all have to send in an application if we want the job. I was wondering if you would be the person asking me, the aunt, for advice. You know just so I can answer it and send it off as my application. Show them my skills. The topic is girls and I would really appreciate if you co-

"Okay, well that's enough for now Char, Darcy probably doesn't want to help you, why don't you ask Charlie" Lizzy said through gritted teeth as she kicked Char in the knee.

"Charlie doesn't need help in that department- clearly". Char wiggled her eyebrows as Charlie and Jane approached hand in hand looking red and slightly sweaty.

"Can we just go to our dorms now" Lizzy urged.

"So soon?" Darcy piped up; only to then quieten down under everyone's sudden stares.

"Yeah…. I have some business to attend to". She mumbled and hurried off towards the girls dormitories with Char right on her tail. Reluctantly Jane followed.

Later that night, the girls had heard of a party being thrown in the west wing of the girls' dormitories. Both boys and girls were invited. Jane curled her hair and decided to have it all hanging over her left shoulder, so she slipped the hair grips into the appropriate places.

"What do you girls think?" She asked biting her lip anxiously. She wore a blue mini baby doll, strapless dress with sweetheart neckline and a ruched bodice. The dress had a full skirt too. She looked absolutely stunning. When she twirled, she the bottom half of her dress would rise and twirl with her too, showing of her long flawless legs.

"Twin, you look amazing" breathed Lizzy, feeling slightly jealous.

"What do you think Char?" asked Jane dizzily as she tried to keep balance in her silver platforms.

Lizzy close Char's mouth shut. "Your turn babe, I'll finish doing Jane's make-up while you change."

Five minutes later, Charlotte emerged from the bathroom, looking rather shy

Makes a change thought Lizzy.

Char gave a quick turn while her red blush grew deeper and deeper. Jane's jaw dropped. Lizzy dropped Jane's make-up case. All eyes remained on Charlotte's dress. She wore a mini a-line strapless printed dress with a beautiful satin empire waistband. She had black tulle under skirt that just about touched her knees.

"Charlotte Lucas" Lizzy began, "You're a girl". The girls all burst out in a fit of giggles for the second time that day. "In all my life I've never seen you wear a dress." She whispered proudly as she pretended to dab at her eyes with a tissue". Charlotte beamed as she admired her black "killer" heels.

"Okay that's enough attention on me" she sing-songed while fanning herself. "Your turn Lizzy".

"Alright, but it ain't anything magical or sexy like you guys" she packed up away Jane's make-up bag but Lizzy slapped her hand away and locked the door.

Ten long minutes later, Lizzy stepped out of the bathroom. Lizzy had chosen to wear a sexy short one-shoulder strap dress in tiers of soft jersey fabric. Simple but classy. Her long tanned legs were displayed beautifully. She certainly didn't look like a freshmen. She quickly grabbed her black clutch after slipping on her black platforms. "Let's go, we're half an hour late as it is already". Her beautiful curls of hair fell down to her back and had a slight bounce as she walked.

As the girls scurried after her, Lizzy felt slightly nervous and started to slow down.

"Why the sudden change in pace Liz? Shoes hurting ya?" Char smirked.

"No, I'm just…. trying to be fashionably late". Lizzy chewed her lips nervously.

"Stop it Lizzy, you'll ruin your lip-gloss" fussed Jane who was still looking in her small compact mirror, wanting to look perfect for her man.

Not long after, the girls arrived at the dorm and heard the music loud and clear. Jane knocked on the door only to be welcomed in by a measly boy of 5 ft. 2 who looked greasier that a frying pan. Hus eyes lit up at the sight of the girls.

"I'm Billy Collins, it's a please to make your acquaintance." As he took a bow, showing the girls the mounds of dandruff in his head, Char took this opportunity to push the girls through the door and far away from Billy as possible.

"There's Charlie" smiled Jane and hurried over to him. Char and Lizzy watched in amusement at Charlie's reaction to Jane. He whispered something in her ear causing her to start giggling uncontrollably.

Here we go again thought Lizzy.

"I'll go get some punch" Lizzy said to Char. It didn't matter though because she wasn't even listening. Charlotte had her eyes on someone only to blush furiously when he looked her way.

Lizzy headed towards the food table feeling at a loss. She just didn't know what to do with herself. She searched for Char in the crowd only to find her already on the dancefloor with a pretty fit guy. Lizzy sighed and decided to find a seat. She kept looking around but didn't know who she was looking for.

"Looking for me?" winked Billy.

Definitely not him

"Wanna dance?

I'd rather chop of my feet than dance with you

"No thank you" Lizzy replied politely. Feeling slightly anxious, she tried to find an escape route. Nope, she was trapped.

"Please, you look really beautiful tonight. It would be an honour to dance with you. Let me show you how I mean it by showing you some of my moves baby" he slurred while wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh please God, send me anything to get me away from this creep, an angel, anything! I'd rather date Chewbacca then this sweaty excuse of a man.

"Baby, are you water? 'Cus I'm thirsty for you" pressed Billy, feeling panicky as he realised he was starting to run out of options.

Lizzy Groaned.

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat and Lizzy looked up, hoping it was an angel who had come to rescue her.

"Darcy?" Lizzy said in complete surprise

"Hey Lizzy, I got your text about wanting to hang out. Um... well I'm here". Darcy said with a small smile. Lizzy didn't understand what he was doing and was about to deny the text when she realised what he was doing. He widened his eyes and nodded. He subtly motioned for the dance floor and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry Billy, I did text Darcy ages ago. Well see ya!"

Lizzy hopped up from her chair, grabbed Darcy's hand and practically ran to the dance floor.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life!" she said, face flooding from relief.

"Anytime" he blushed. Lizzy didn't realise how good Darcy looked, until taking a full inspection. And that smell, what cologne was that? Lizzy realised she was thinking too deep into how good Darcy looked when she forgot what happened the other night. Her eyes started to cloud over with the painful memory of it all. Realising the change in mood, Darcy took this opportunity to apologise.

"So Lizzy, I was thinking about what happened the other day and I wanted to say I'm sorry", he said quietly. Knowing Lizzy was going to interrupt her rushed on. "And I just wanted to say that I'm tired of arguing and never want to argue again, because seeing you upset and angry with me was one of the worst feelings ever and I don't think your horrible but actually pretty amazing and fun. I probably only argued with you because I was jealous". He paused expecting her to storm off or complete dismiss the subject but what he never expected was to see her smile.

"Jealous?" Lizzy asked curiously raising one eyebrow.

"Well yeah…" Darcy said suddenly becoming shy. He ran his hand through his head and gave a small shrug. "Yeah… I guess I was."

"I see"

"I don't mind if you would prefer not to see me ever again" he said hoping that she wouldn't agree to the suggested.

"I know"

"So…"

"And it took you this long Darcy to finally realise?"

"Well I wouldn't call less than a month that long"

Lizzy raised an eyebrow as Darcy let out a chuckle.

So for the rest of the night Darcy and Lizzy danced, drank (non-alcoholic punch after seeing Char) and talked about their lives. Darcy missed Lizzy's jokes and her smile and Lizzy had missed Darcy's laughter as he brought out the best in her. The two were a perfect match as they complimented each other perfectly.

When the party ended, Will offered to walk Lizzy back to her dorm and she accepted happily. The two of them walked back in silent, thinking about the night they had spent together, catching up without one single argument. Darcy didn't realise how pretty Lizzy looked that night and watched how her hips swayed in her dress.

"Stop staring Darcy" whispered Lizzy, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry" he muttered

As they neared Lizzy's dorm, Darcy's face suddenly fell as he didn't want the perfect night to end. Lizzy obviously was thinking the same as she started to slow down as did Darcy.

"I had a good night Darcy" whispered Lizzy.

Darcy noticed the sudden blush on Lizzy's face as she looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. Since when has she been shy?

"Me too, maybe we could do it again sometime". Darcy's hands suddenly felt clammy and he unconsciously started to rub his hands against the side of his jeans.

"Yeah that would be great" smiled Lizzy and blushed again realising how eager she sounded. Her green eyes shimmered in the dark corridors and her face creamy against her chestnut locks. Darcy couldn't hold it any longer and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Realising what he had done, Darcy attempted to say his goodbyes then hide his face in shame but Lizzy quickly grabbed his hand, entwined her small fingers with his and giggled. Astounded by Darcy's kiss and slightly giddy, Lizzy reached up and gently pressed her lips against Darcy's. In an instant Lizzy had her arms delicately wrapped around Darcy's neck while he held her thin waist in his arms, only to pull her closer and he didn't want to break the connection. He felt her heat against him, her soft lips moving against his. He shivered at her cold touch as she softly stroked the back of his neck.

When they finally parted, Darcy held her in his arms, as if to protect her from harm, to make sure she was never hurt. He never wanted to make her feel insecure let alone anyone else. He had finally accepted the fact that he loved her, cared for her and would do anything for her. As if knowing this Lizzy snuggled down and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Lizzy let out a soft sigh.

"Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're perfect to me"


End file.
